tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Molenn of Naye
Molenn of Naye, usually Molon-'Nai', was the capital city of Naiharia, lying at the mouth of the River Naye, which flowed from the north of the Rugged Shore, south to Naiharia, stretching across thousands of miles. The mouth of the river was 17 kilometers wide, and was dotted by several small isles, all of which belonged to Molon-Nai. Its name is Molenn of Naye, translated from Molon-Nai, literally Lice/Flea/Tick-Blood. In Naiharish the word for louse, or any parasitic insect, is the same as the word for "town, village, city, or settlement." The common Naiharishman sees themselves as a parasite sucking away the blood of Naye, its freshwater, its fish, and its beasts. You may notice that "Molon" bears a certain similarity with the Sefenlander word malion, meaning both traitor, and louse. The cognates have always meant something along the likes of "parasite" in their languages, but when the Lice Lords took up the Throat-Slit Sea as their home, with their lice-infested beards, the word came to mean traitor in Sefenlander. Later, the Lice Men captured and de-bodied Toilanu Ngaigar, the most-wealthy Fisher Lord of Naiharia. The boy had never touched a fishing rod in his life, the Pyrates surmised. The Lice Lord was Rocherr Corr, a distant sixth son of the sixth son of Erthkii Lord Marr Corr, Tiger-Lion, he was called. Liger by some, and he kept one of the big hybrids as a pet. His son did him shame when he was stranded in the Throat-Slit Sea, but his son was Corr to the bone. "A Cubenner Sailor will never lose his way." Lice Lord Rocherr captained a large warship he called Troutcutter, which was a threat of gelding, and another way of saying "Garlcutter." Rocherr's fleet also included twenty other warships stolen from the Sefenlands, as well as smaller more maneuverable craft used to steal ships, and for food storage. His longships raided up the Naye, and it's said that the Lice Lord Rocherr Corr pissed in the spring of the River Naye. They left the city later, stealing its wealth, and freeing its slaves. Not for moral obligation, but simply to watch the Fisher Lords die bloody deaths. Soon enough, however, the Houses Ari, Beiru, Ngai, Molon, Molongai, Nru, Ses, Bei, Sesru, Ru, and Derautkuta rose up to steal their master's seats. Literally their names are "Water," "Bear," "Fish," "Louse," "Barnacle," "Scale," "Lion," "Red," "Lion Skin," "Pelt," and an approximation of "Troutcutter." Surviving nobles saw these names as simple names chosen by peasant fools. But they forget themselves, as "Ngaigar" is usually translated as "Trout," or "Cod." Some nobles said that it referred to the Yellow Sea, and the new nobles say that it meant "piss water." Later, Rocherr Corr founded a cadet branch of House Corr, the Corrs of the Corral. He took Lorry Bei as his wife, tying the Lice of this Earth together forever. Now both Corr of the Corral, and Naiharion are dead, and gone. Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:History